Madilyn and the Ninja Turtles
by TurtlePower99
Summary: Madilyn meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles after being Beaten up by a school gang. Madilyn quits school and starts training to be a kuniochi. Madilyn's thought are just a game of twists and turns, forgive and forget, and soon enough, Madilyn doesn't even know who to trust. Rated M for reason obvious if you read. Plz read my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Joey is the school butt-pain. The teachers think he's 'just marvelous', but that's 'cause he's a kiss up and he's careful around teachers. The messed up part is his mom doesn't care. I think I'm his favorite to pick on. My name is Madilyn, or Mad, as he calls me, and I'm 11 years old. Joey finds me easy to pick on because even though I skipped a grade, he thinks I'm stupid because I'm about two years younger than the rest of the seventh grade. If I hadn't skipped a grade, I would still be young for my grade. So every day between 4th and 5th hour, when I get my drink of water, he slaps the back of my head so my face hits the spout. I'm starting to get bad bruises. No one else knows, though, besides my BFF Lindsey, or as Joey calls her, Linty. 'Linty and Mad, sitting in the streets, c-r-y-i-n-g. First comes me, then my gang, next thing you know, they'll go out with a bang.' At the end, he always holds up a finger gun and pretends to shoot. Trust me, no matter how bad you think your bully is, Joey is ten times worse.

So one day, I left class to go to the bathroom. Joey saw me pass his room, so he excused himself to follow me. He stealthily followed me near the girls restroom. When I got close, I heard footsteps close in on me. More than one pair. I sped my step. I heard them start to speed up too. I turned to look and I saw his entire gang. I stopped dead in my tracks. He smiled grimly.

"Well hello, Mad Midget. Going somewhere?" I tried to keep walking, but I walked straight into one of his buddies. I was surrounded.

"I asked you a question, Mad!" My eyes widened as he stepped towards me.

"One," I looked up at him. "Two," I didn't want to find out what was going to happen at three. "Yea, I was going to the bathroom." Joey smiled.

"Well, then. I guess you'll have to wait." He punched me hard in the gut, and I fell down into one of his buddies. He said, "Get off, stupid." He shoved me forward back into Joey. This time, he kicked me right in my stomach. I groaned and felt a trickle of liquid down my leg as I fell to the ground. 'Crap.' I felt all of the gang members move in on me when I felt a strong kick to my head, then I felt a heavy weight, most likely Mathew dropped it, he's by far the strongest person in the school. The weight had to have weighed at least a hundred pounds. I felt a stream of liquid leave me. Then I lifted my hand to my head. 'Great, bleeding.' Then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was outside in a high layer of snow. I was sure I had hypothermia, despite the blanket covering my body like a burrito. Then I realized, I didn't have on any other clothes on, and my 'part' felt like it had been stuffed with a- I stopped my though and painfully pulled my knees to my chest. I opened my eyes and found my head was wrapped with an ace bandage, but I could tell it had been soaked through with blood. I suddenly felt an unusually painful head- and- throat ache. I started coughing uncontrollably. After a few seconds, I could barely breathe. Right before I passed out, I saw a flash of green- no, three flashes of green, with a bit of purple, blue, red, and orange. The orange- green smudge slowed down in front of me. He spoke a few words, but I couldn't hear him, just a familiar voice saying, "Okay, but quickly, we don't have much time." I tried to widen my eyes, but all I could do was say two words before falling unconscious. "Ninja Turtles." And I knew, they heard me.


	2. Foot Down

After school, I stealthily found my way back to the lair. The boys were sparring. I arrived just in time to see Donnie sparring Raph. I winced as Raph flipped Donnie over, but smiled when Donnie landed safely and stealthily swept Raph's feet out from under him. Donnie actually beat Raph. Raph got up and glared at Donnie. He mumbled something so quietly, I couldn't hear what he said, and then he started storming to the exit, the exact doorway I was standing near. Unreadily, I jumped up into the dark ceiling and lay on the metal bars as Raph passed below me. Without thinking, I silently smiled and spit right on his head, then readied myself to be slaughtered. He looked up at the dark ceiling, but I could tell by the confused and annoyed look on his face that he couldn't see me. Then he jumped quickly up in the ceiling. I was already prepared. I jumped down to avoid Raph's angry fury and raced into the dojo. Leo and Mikey were sparring, and even though Mikey saw me and Leo obviously sensed me, they kept fighting. I heard Raph's scream/ growl, and I saw him run into the room, his eyes filled with red hot fury as he raced towards me. My eyes widened, but I smiled. I leapt over Leo and Mikey's sparring match with grace I didn't even know I had. I ran up to Donnie. Oh my God, the look on his face was absolutely priceless. Leo and Mikey finally stopped fighting as the raging bull charged towards them to get to me. They stared at me, Mikey looked horrified, while Leo look impressed that I would dare intimidate the beast. I smiled as I jumped right before Raph smashed into me. I pushed off the wall and stood by the doorway. Raph crashed into the wall. He looked at me with pure fury as he ran towards me. Leo started to attempt to stop him, but I waved him off. I let Raph sandwich me between him and the wall, so he would instantly realized what he had done. Like I though, Raph immediately backed up with the most pathetic Raph face I had ever seen. He started to apologize when he realized I was still standing, and actually smiling wide. He stared at me, rage starting to build up in his eyes when he was showered with a cup of cold water. "Thanks Leo, that probably cooled him down." Leo and I both smiled. Raph glared at me. I spit at him. He tried to attack me again, but I proved victorious with my strong kick to his face. He crumpled. I walked over to where Donnie, Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter were now standing. I smiled and bowed. Mikey started pointing and laughing at Raph. He started charging towards me from behind, but I wasn't stupid. Knowing he would think I would jump over him, I ducked and the others stepped aside, causing Raph to slam into the wall once again. We all cracked up, and even Mr. Splinter grinned at that. Raph looked at us after he removed his face from the wall. "%*$* you, you $&% %$* #%," as he walked out of the room. Mikey smiled at me. "Nice." "Thanks." We left the dojo with large smiles.


End file.
